WereClaire
by Kway100
Summary: Most kids grow up being afraid of the dark, their shadow, maybe a monster lurking under their bed. But for me, it was something much more terrifying than any of those things. In fact, you would be afraid too.  Multi POV's and Multi-Pairings!
1. Prologue and Intro

*Author's Note*

This is going to be my first of several "Fang-Fictions* (Halloween fanfictions). It won't really be scary or anything, but I do plan on using classic characters, and this one happens to be my favorite: Werewolf! These stories won't be too long, but not short either! I hope you enjoy the Harvest Moon twist! Keep in mind that I changed the setting a little! Thanks for reading, and Happy Halloween!

~Most kids grow up being afraid of the dark, their shadow, maybe a monster lurking under their bed. But for me, it was something much more terrifying than any of those things. In fact, you would be afraid too.

**Were-Claire**

**One**

**I Am A Monster**

"Daddy!" I yelled as loudly as I could, feeling my heart race faster and faster with each passing second. "Daddy!" I heard the "thump, thump" of his boots coming to my rescue from the other side of our house.

"Claire," I heard him gently push the door open,"It's okay, I'm here now."

I was still hidden underneath my bed, but I peeped under the hanging sheet. All I saw were two dirty boots, and moonlight shining brightly on my wooden floor.

"Daddy," I whimpered,"I'm scared."

He bent down near the bed and sat,"There's nothing to be afraid of."

"Yes there is!" I yelled, covering what I thought was my ears.

He slowly pulled the bed sheet up,"Don't! Don't do that!" I screamed.

"It's okay, Claire." He came nearer, starting to bend lower.

"Don't! I'm ugly! I'm a monster!"

1

His face came into view," Do you think I'm ugly too then?" He smiled sadly, showing a few

large, jagged teeth. His eyes glowed red, and the smile widened, and widened, until it was no longer friendly. It was a snarl.

I jerked up in bed, sweating furiously and breathing raggedly. The old memory plagued my dreams night after night during New Moon, but always came with a different ending. I sat up, holding my stomach tightly with both arms, and breathed deeply. "Just a dream.." I murmured to myself," Just a dream.."

I sighed and glanced out my small, square window. The sky had just begun to brighten, light hues signaling the start of a new day. I shook off the thoughts once more, stretched and stood. The wooden floorboards were cold; they always were the first few days of spring.

Yawning, I pulled a red and white checkered button-up over my head and my favorite blue moon necklace.

*Knock, knock*

"Hold on a sec," I called, pulling on a fresh pair of jeans, and slipping into my favorite work shoes. "Hey," I greeted, running my fingers through my long, blonde hair.

"Good morning," Cliff smiled down at me, tussling his own brown and blonde hair,"Ready to go?" he grinned.

"Ready as I'll ever be." I smiled back, grabbing my rucksack, and joining him on the small, dirt path.

2


	2. Hunting For Wolves

*Author's Note*

Well, I hope the prologue got you hooked! I'm trying to write an interesting story for all of you, and I hope you do like it! This chapter will still explain some of the story, setting, characters and basic facts. Be patient! The real story will soon come! If you have any questions about the story thus far, ask me, I won't bite! And please review! Your feedback is not only encouraging, but very helpful! Thanks to all you for reading, faving,watching and reviewing! It means a lot!

~Growing up changes the outside, but usually the inside stays the same.~

**Were-Claire**

**One**

**Hunting for Wolves**

"So, do you like it here yet? I hope you do.." Cliff asked, blushing. We stopped at the half-way mark, sitting quietly under an oak tree. We had another mile to town, but it was still early. Not even the animals were up.

"It's...pretty.." I looked around," I'm not sure yet, I haven't been to town yet." I smiled.

"You'll like it. I know you will." He looked down at me from his climb into the tree. "Watch out!" he warned.

His bag of gold dropped out of his pocket, hitting me on the forehead. "Sorry.." He mumbled, blushing even redder. I frowned up at him and rubbed my bruise," Why did you want to go so early anyway..?"

He stiffened, but relaxed soon after," ...Well, I figured you'd be up.." He always did have a knack for knowing what people thought,"..And, well, who needs sleep anyway? It is for the weak!"

I chuckled and shook my head," You know as well as I do that we both should still be peacefully sleeping away.."

He shrugged and fell upside down, hanging from a branch with his legs," I wanted to show you around.."

I shrugged also and studied him. He had changed a lot since I had last seen him...Fourteen years ago I think, when I was six. I was glad to have him in my life again. I had missed him. Now, he was much taller, broad shouldered and muscular. Not the bulky kind, but in a thin, attractive sort of way. Yet, there were some things that had stayed the same; he still wore animal fur and skin, in fact, today he was clad in a deerskin shirt with a white rabbit fur collar, and deerskin pants. He still went barefoot too, only a small leather band was wrapped tightly around his ankle. His hair was still long, and spiky, but it was pulled back in a neat ponytail, highlighted in blonde. I'd always remember him as that awkward, lost boy though.. I'd never forget the day we met..hehe..

"Daddy, are there anymore people like us?" I asked between bites of warm oatmeal.

"Of course," He laughed, standing by the sink," Lots and lots."

I thought on that," Well, how come there aren't any around us?"

He faced me and smiled," There are! You just don't know it yet!"

My eyes grew wide," How can I know?"

He chuckled and sat across from me at our tiny kitchen table, hands folded comfortably in front of him," Well, we like to have long fur, right?"

"Right.."

"So, we don't cut our hair. Most of us have long hair."

"Okay.. What else?"

"We either have dark brown eyes, like I do, or... _different_ eye colors. Like purple, or pink."

I pondered on this another moment, spooning more oatmeal into my mouth," But.. Why do I have blue eyes then? They're not weird.."

Daddy's face darkened and he breathed deeply, walking back towards the sink," No, your eyes aren't weird are they. You have your mother's eyes." He whispered softly, and he began to wash the small tower of dirty dishes.

"What was Mommy like?" I asked innocently.

He paused," Your mommy was an amazing person, Claire. No one was like her."

"Where did she go?" I hopped down from my stool and leaned on the kitchen counter.

"She... She's in a better place now, darling." I heard him fight back tears. "I'm sure she misses us very much."

I frowned, and my own eyes began to tear," I'm sorry I made you cry, Daddy.." I hugged him tightly from behind. I felt him gently pat my head," It's okay, Claire. It's okay."

A few moments of silence passed and he wiped a tear from his cheek, and then one of my own," I'm going to look everywhere in the Valley and find all the were-people. That way we won't be alone anymore!"

A sad smile spread across his face," No, you're going to go to bed," and he lifted me up onto his shoulders.

"B-but.. Dad!" I protested," I'm not even tired..."

"What do I always tell you.." He sighed.

I frowned," Good, healthy and strong wolves _always_ sleep in New Moon... I know..I know.."

"That's right," he grinned," We want to be strong and healthy, right?"

"Yes.."

"Then, off you go," he dropped me lightly, and I ran to my room.

...

The loud "pitter-patter" of rain and the booming of thunder kept me up. And I couldn't just lay there... So, I made up my mind to go outside. I creeped to my father's room, and after see that he was sleeping soundlessly, I slipped into the living room. Putting on my rain boots, I peeped outside. Rainy and cold.. I should check on the animals! Daddy would be proud of me if I did!

I ran to the large green and brown barn, jumping over puddles here and there, and pushed the double doors open. Inside, the air was musty and, well, smelly. Yewl, our first sheep was nestled by her newborn baby and Mika, our old cow, sat staring at something.

"What is it, girl?" I petted the animal.

"Mooooooo.." she replied with a swish of her tail.

"I'll check it out.." I nodded.

I sneaked up to the large pile of hay stacked in the corner and stopped. Something was in it! And..it was.. snoring? I climbed up the hay and reached the center. In the middle was a sleeping boy. A boy!

He was breathing deeply in and out, his long, brown bangs puffing away from his face and then being sucked back to his mouth. His face was dirty, pale and sickly and he wore ragged and muddy clothes. This boy needed my help!

...

"I'll let you off the hook this time, young lady," Dad sternly warned," but, next time when I tell you to go to bed, you stay, okay?"

"Okay..." I looked away and pretended to watch the boy again. "Can I wake him up?"

He sighed and shook his head no. I frowned at him, but listened.

"I'm going to check on the animals, come get me if he wakes up."

I nodded and sprawled out on the cold, wooden floor, and laid my head on the blanket he slept motionlessly on. He still slept. I sighed and looked out the window. The rain had turned to snow, the first snow of the season! I couldn't wait to go out and play in it tomorrow! Smiling happily, I looked at the boy once more, and met a pair of violet eyes.

"You're awake!" I exclaimed.

He gave a small yell and backed against the wall. He looked frightened, and his eyes searched the room.

"Hey, wait!" Then it hit me. I gasped," You're a werewolf! You're a werewolf!" I hopped excitedly up and down.

His face changed from fright to sheer terror," N-n-noo! N-no I'm not!"

"Yes you are, silly!" I laughed," You have long hair and purple eyes! Normal people don't have purple eyes!"

"I-I'm not-" He stammered.

"I am too, it's okay," I grinned.

He stopped and seemed surprised," Y-your.. You are?"

"Yep! Nice to meet you, I'm Claire!" I ran and hugged him tightly, then let him go.

He blushed furiously," Ah..uhm..uhm.. I.. I'm Cliff.."

"I'm glad to meet you, Cliff! You are going to be my best friend from now on!"

He eyes grew wide," Ah..okay.."

I picked up the crumpled blanket," Here you seem cold."

He gave a small smile and sat,"..Thanks.."

I was lost in my thoughts, smiling to myself, when I heard Cliff drop from the tree above me, okay, more like _fall_.

"Oooff.."

I laughed uncontrollably, but rushed to his side and helped him to his feet," You okay?"

He dusted himself off,"..Yeah. I'm fine.."

With another laugh, I grabbed my bag and motioned for us to continue," Ready?"

"Yep," he smiled. "What were you thinking about a while ago?"

"Oh," I grinned," I was thinking about when I found you in our barn, haha.."

"Oh," he blushed," I remember."

"I'm glad I found you." I looked up at him.

He smiled,"Yeah.. Me too."


	3. Into Town

*Author's Note*

So now I've let you guys know that Claire's mother is either not around, or dead.. Hmm.. what happened? And now you know that Cliff and Claire are werewolves and that wolves sleep during the "new moon" phase. Interesting I hope? Thanks for coming back for another chapter!

~.~

**Were-Claire**

**Two**

**Into Town**

The tall, budding trees thinned as we walked along, and then, we reached a clearing. Stretching out into the distance, a long, stone path ran through the middle, groups of flowers, small trees and bushes dotted around it. "I guess this means were getting close?" I smiled.

"Mmhmm.." He seemed deep in thought. "...I won't be introducing you to all the villagers, okay? I only _know_ a few, as friends.. But, I know that your good with people. Too good," he laughed.

I shrugged and grinned," So..who are these other friends? Should I be jealous?"

He blushed and looked away,"...Uhm. There's Carter. He's a priest."

"That's ironic," I interrupted.

He looked warily at me," He gave me my first place to stay, and food. Definitely one of the nicest guys you will meet."

"If you say he is, Cliff, I'm sure of it."

He smiled, then continued," Then there's Gray. He's an apprentice, well, a blacksmith's apprentice. I..don't really think you'll like him.." He frowned.

"How come," I smirked.

"Well...he complains a lot, has a, well, _cold_ personality. Not the social type, like you.."

"You're not either!" I laughed, shaking my head," And I like you.."

"Yeah, well... That's different.." He mumbled. "There's the town outskirts," he pointed to a gate. Above it read, _Welcome to Mineral Town._

Pushing the gate open, I asked," Anyone else?"

"Well, there's Kai. He's only around in the summer. He's a good friend, but not the _"good"_ kind of friend for women.. So, maybe I shouldn't introduce you two," he smiled.

I frowned," Cliff.. I'll be fine."

We came to an intersection, one way right, the other straight," So..The Blacksmith, Chicken and Animal shop are that way," he pointed right," and the Library, Clinic, Inn, Winery, General Store and Church are that way. ..Can you remember that?"

I looked blankly at him,"..Uh.. I'll go that way first.." I started on the right path.

He smiled," I'll meet you at the church for lunch, okay. That way."

I gave a thumbs-up," I'll try not to get lost."

"I will give you a medal if you manage to get lost," he chuckled, as we parted ways. "Don't forget about me!"

I laughed," Please, I couldn't!"

"Hmm..Blacksmith's..I do need some tools.." I stepped lightly in, hearing the dim *dong* of the door's bell. The shop was dark, lit only by the bright forge, and it smelt of coal and metal.

"Hello," a young man looked up from the front desk," Need anything?"

"Uhm..Yes, actually I do," I smiled, walking up to the counter. The man had shaggy chestnut hair, sharp features, a light complexion, but most strikingly, captivating blue eyes. Absolutely stunning..

"So what will it be?" He smiled slightly, causing my heart to race ever so slightly.

"W-well," I nervously tussled my hair," I need a sickle..a hoe, an axe, a hammer..and some shears."

He squinted in humor,"..I see. Well, I'll try to get that all done for you by..." he shuffled through some stacked papers, writing when he stopped,"13th.."

"That sounds..very good."

"And it'll be 2, 560 G.." He glanced up from his scribbles.

I smiled," Okay, I'll be back then." I nodded, and began to leave.

"You can come back before, though," he stuttered,"I..uhh..might finish before, so you should check back every so often.." He smiled and nodded," See you later then, wait what was your name again?"

"Claire. Claire Woolgar. You?"

"Uh, Gray Engel."

I gave another small wave and left. Gray.. I would come back soon, if only to catch a glance.

For now, off to buy a cow and some chickens!


End file.
